Black's spirit in the darkness
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: Le journal intime de Sirius Black durant son séjour à Azkaban


**Black('s) spirit in the darkness**

6 novembre 1982 :  
JE TUERAI CE RAT ! JE LE TUERAI ! QU'IL AILLE EN ENFER ! Il a tué James et Lily. Quoi qu'on en dise il les a tués d'une certaine manière et je paye pour lui… Mais je suis certain que je ne resterai pas ici longtemps. Rémus me sauvera. Rémus mon frère, mon unique ami à présent sur cette Terre. Je suis sûr qu'il découvrira rapidement que je n'y suis pour rien et que ce sale rat prendra ma place dans cette cage sans fenêtre. Je suis dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban à cause des meurtres dont on m'accuse. Je n'ai pour seul éclairage qu'une grille d'aération pas plus grosse qu'un vif d'or et un grillage sur la porte sécurisée pour que les détraqueurs puissent sentir mes émotions et aspirer mes joies dont ils se nourrissent. Je les sens affamés. Mais je ne leur offrirai que ma colère, jusqu'à ce que je sois libre !

25 novembre 1982 :  
Que fait Rémus ? Je m'impatiente ici. Je m'inquiète. Je voudrai récupérer Harry. Pauvre enfant, seul à présent. Où est-il ? Qui s'occupe de lui maintenant que ses parents sont morts et que je suis en prison ? Et pourquoi personne n'est venu me voir ? Je commence à penser au pire… Rémus ne m'aurait il pas cru ? Ne m'a-t-il pas entendu crier mon innocence ? Mon ami m'a-t-il abandonné ?  
J'ai l'impression que les murs de cette chambre se rapprochent de jour en jour… Je compte les heures et les minutes.  
De la grille d'aération, je vois les jours se raccourcir et je sens que les détraqueurs me guettent, affamés. Je m'éloigne de la porte, au fond de ma cellule, car le froid glacial provenant des détraqueurs gèle la porte. Ils sentent mes rares pensées heureuses de ces années avec James, Lily et Rémus. Lorsque je pense à eux, je les vois me regarder à travers la petite grille. C'est alors que dans ces souvenirs, je revois ce sale rat que je croyais être notre ami et là ils ne me regardent plus. Dégoûtés par la colère…ils en sont écœurés. Ils font une overdose de peine, de folie et de colère. Ce qu'ils cherchent, ce sont des mets de choix ici. Des mets rares : le bonheur et la joie. Ce sont des vautours. Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Je ne leur donnerai rien de cela.

24 décembre 1981… enfin sûrement.  
C'est la veille de Noël… enfin je crois. Je suis comme dans une caverne. J'ai à peine la notion du temps… je crois que je commence à me perdre dans mes calculs. Je m'endors, il fait nuit… je me réveille et il fait encore nuit… ou alors très sombre dehors ? Je ne sais plus très bien… Cette grille d'aération est si petite et ne laisse passer que très peu de lumière. J'aimerai ne pas perdre la notion du temps, c'est ce qui me rend encore humain.

Tout ce que je sais à présent c'est que personne n'est venu et personne ne viendra. Rémus, tu me crois coupable alors ? Mon frère. Mon ami. J'espère que ce sale rat crève autant que moi dans les égouts.

Par terre, il y a quelques bris de verres. Je sais. Chaque jour qui s'écoule, je graverai sur les murs de ma prison un trait. Aujourd'hui j'inscrirai les 48 bâtons représentant mes 48 jours de captivité. Je vais graver le nom de James, Lily et Rémus. Je n'ai pas de photo mais je ne veux pas les oublier. Je vais aussi graver le nom d'Harry… Ce petit être si fragile qui a réussi à vaincre le plus grand sorcier qui existe. Il est mon espoir, il est le fils de mon grand ami, il est…

252ème bâtons :

C'est l'été. Nous sommes fin juillet… normalement. Je sais ce que ça signifie mais je ne dois pas y penser. Ca leur ferait trop plaisir si je pensais à lui. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé à lui, ils se sont approchés de si près en quête d'une goutte de bonheur que j'ai cru que j'allais y rester et j'ai dû interrompre aussi sec l'écriture. J'ai senti l'animal qui est en moi m'envahir comme un geste d'autodéfense… cette partie de moi que les puces adorent… cela m'a sauvé du baiser mortel des détraqueurs.  
Mais je ne dirai rien, je n'écrirai rien, car s'ils découvrent mon journal, ils sauraient… D'ailleurs si vous me lisez bande de vautours, vous me croyez peut être fou, mais vous ne m'aurez jamais. Je peux avoir des pensées heureuses sans que vous ne m'attrapiez ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais !!!!

617ème bâtons :

Mon mur se remplit. Tous ces petits bâtons me rendent dingue. Je passe ma journée à les compter et les recompter pour voir si je ne me suis pas trompé. Je n'ai que cela à faire. Nous devrions être en été mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore si froid dehors. Peut être par ce qu'ici les détraqueurs sont plus que jamais affamés. J'entends des cris parfois, signalant une victime supplémentaire. Ce matin, c'était une femme.  
Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau prisonnier alors les détraqueurs doivent se contenter des restes.

1000 bâtons :

1000 jours… selon mes calculs. Je crains qu'ils ne soient faux. Je passe mon temps à compter mes bâtons et à dormir de jour comme de nuit. Patmol vient quelques fois me voir… si on peut dire… Il regarde très longtemps les prénoms gravés sur le mur à se rappeler ses souvenirs. L'autre jour il a pouffé de rire en se souvenant de James. Son cri a fait sonner l'alerte… Mais Ils ne peuvent pas voir Patmol. Ils ne l'auront pas.  
Seulement, Patmol a peur à présent… Il a peur qu'on ne le perçoive à force d'habitude. Alors il ne vient que quand j'en ai réellement besoin. Quand je suis au bord du gouffre et que ma seule envie c'est qu'on vienne m'abattre.

2032 bâtons :

Je change de murs. Il n'y a plus de place sur l'autre. Ce sera plus facile pour compter aussi. Ça fait presque 6 ans. Il n'y a pas de miroir ici, mais je crois que j'aurai peur de ce que je pourrai voir. Je n'aurai pas découvert un homme avec 6 ans de plus… J'y aurai certainement vu un cadavre. Les murs semblent se rapprocher encore. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une hallucination. Ce sont plutôt des visions de mon avenir. Cette salle se rapetisse en cercueil.  
J'avais presque oublié l'existence de ce journal… A quoi me sert-il réellement ? Raconter des jours qui se ressemblent ?

2647 bâtons :

J'ai usé tous les bouts de verres que j'avais fait en brisant ceux qu'on me donnait pour boire une eau trouble et gelé. On ne me donne plus que des verres en plastique depuis un certain temps. Je n'ai plus de mon précieux verre pour gratter mon mur avec. Soit. Je le ferai avec mes ongles puisque le mur est humide et poreux. Je mettrai plus de temps à le faire.

3016 bâtons:

Il y a quelques jours, on m'a proposé d'aller dans une autre cellule, pour ne plus être en quartier de haute sécurité suite à mon bon comportement. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ils veulent m'achever. Ils veulent me faire changer de cellule pour me rapprocher des mangemorts qui me haïssent. Ils veulent me rendre définitivement fou en restant poli et en montrant cela comme « un geste pour respecter mon humanité ». Foutaise ! Quelle humanité peut-on avoir ici ? Ils veulent me détacher de cette cellule, pour que je perde mes repères et que je devienne fou à cause des hurlements en bas. Je ne supporte plus le bruit, je vis dans ce silence de mort depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est à peine si mon ouïe m'est encore utile ici.  
J'ai répondu à ce Fudge que je ne voulais pas de cet acte de faveur en lui décochant un sourire. En fait, j'aurais voulu lui cracher au visage. Mais quand il a vu mon sourire aussi ironique soit il, il a été surpris.  
Cela m'a fait mal aux joues. Je n'étais plus habitué à exercer ces muscles. Mais lui, il ne se remettra jamais de ce sourire… je vous parie qu'au fond de lui il veut me provoquer, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus sourire… je l'ai senti… je le répugne.  
En attendant je resterai ici, avec mes bâtons et mes repères. Ma solitude et mon silence. Mes prénoms gravés et Patmol.

4115 bâtons:

Hagrid ! Hagrid est là ! Il a beaucoup changé après toutes ces années mais c'est lui ! J'ai entendu son nom ce matin lorsqu'on l'a « invité » à se rendre dans une cellule ! Qu'est ce qui se passe là dehors pour que Hagrid soit là ? Hagrid si gentil et aimable ! Quand je l'ai vu passer devant ma cellule j'ai hurlé son nom, j'ai hurlé tant que j'ai pu, j'ai hurlé pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, pour savoir comment allait Harry, j'ai hurlé pendant des heures… Mais il m'a ignoré. Il ne m'a sûrement pas reconnu par ailleurs. Les détraqueurs sont intervenus pour me faire taire au bout d'un certain temps  
Je ne semble plus être qu'un fantôme ici. On ne m'écoute plus, je fais parti des murs. Je suis un bâton. Pauvre Hagrid ! Sous cette énorme stature, il est si faible et si fragile parfois. J'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas.  
Fudge l'accompagnait et il est passé me voir. Il a adoré me voir hurler. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… il croit que je suis en train de craquer.

4250 bâtons :

Merci Merlin, Hagrid n'est pas resté ! Je l'entendais gémir toutes les nuits. Patmol est venu très souvent pendant cette période. J'avais besoin de lui, même s'il a de plus en plus de mal à sourire de ses souvenirs. Mais maintenant que Hagrid n'est plus là, je suis soulagé.  
J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Patmol est resté toute une journée et les détraqueurs sont venus ouvrir ma cellule pour voir si j'étais mort. Ils ne me sentaient plus. Ils avaient laissé la porte entre ouverte. Mais est ce que j'aurai pu réellement aller très loin ?

24 juillet 1993 :

C'est la date du journal de ce matin. 12 ans de ma vie partie en fumée. Je suis heureux. Je sais où la vermine se trouve. Je l'ai vu à la une du journal de Fudge en photo, sur l'épaule d'un fils Weasley. Je vais sortir de mon cercueil, c'est décidé. A présent Patmol sera toujours là. Ils vont me croire mort et je passerai… Oui je vais tenter ma chance, pour tuer la vermine, pour qu'il ne s'approche pas d'Harry à Poudlard. Il n'a aucun droit de s'approcher de Harry, de le sentir près de lui, de le voir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je me console dans cette pensée : j'aurai passé 12 ans ici pour une seule raison qui n'était pas vraie il y a 12 ans mais qui le sera bientôt. J'aurai passé 12 ans en prison pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow.


End file.
